Voyage Century Wiki:Editing guideline
This page contains the Wiki's editing guideline. It describes in which style articles at this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. Writing conventions General * Voyage Century Wiki uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. Language * American English is preferred at this wiki as it is the spelling Voyage Century uses. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Game-specific words should always use the ingame spelling, even in cases when it is incorrect. This does not include capitalization which should always follow the rules in the relevant section below. Perspective * Contributions should use second-person ("you") or third-person ("the player"; not "this editor"). * Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. Tense * Articles should generally be written in present tense. * The only exception are articles relating to events which took place before; these may be written in past tense. Capitalizing * All item names should be capitalized the same way they are in game. * All character names should be capitalized the same way they are in game. * All animal/creature names should be capitalized the same way they are in game. * Names of statistics, skills etc. (e.g. Voyage, Sea Battle, Power Slash) should be capitalized when referring specifically to game mechanics. The same words, however, should not be capitalized in other uses. Linking * Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/09") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the pages. * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the . Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Tables * Voyage Century Wiki has a custom CSS class for tables called "article-table". It should be used for all visible tables in articles. See also *